Larauni Aragorniel
by Uchiha no Kaori
Summary: Larauni is the daughter to Aragorn and Arwen. She was born and raised in Rivendell, where she lived a happy childhood and knew a peaceful time till the age of six when she mysteriously disappeared upon deciding to sneak her way down to the river Bruinen. For fourteen years, she has been living in a world parallel to her own. Now Middle Earth is bringing her home. R&R - redone
1. Profile

**The Main Character**

**Name:** Larauni Aragorniel, daughter to Aragorn, son of Arathorn; daughter to Arwen Undómiel, daughter to Elrond

**Date of Birth:** TA 2981

**Race: **Peredhel

**Gender:** Female

**Height:** 5'7"

**Weight:** 108lb

**Hair:** Dark brown

**Eyes:** Blue-grey

**Likes:** Nature, roses, music, drawing, horseback riding, reading

**Love:** Legolas Thranduilion

**Weapons:** Bow/Arrows, Twin Knives, Dagger, Sword

**Talent/Hobbies: **Playing the flute and the ocarina

**Dislikes:** Orcs, bullies, and arrogant people

**Other:** Has her ears pierced but keeps that fact hidden under her hair or hooded cloaks


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Tolkien. That right is reserved for him. I only lay claim to my four OCs. Some timeline events have been slightly altered for the purpose of fitting the story and the character's history. Not all Elvish translations may be correct and polite corrections would be nice. Please read and review. :) Enjoy!**

**Recommended Stories:**

Reflections: Beginnings by KD Skywalker

Reflections: Family by KD Skywalker

Ever After and Worlds Apart by SleepyHollow 5

Wanderlust by Raider-K

Call Me Maybe and If Walls Could Talk by Brigid the Fae

* * *

The Run Away

**Middle Earth, TA 2980**

It was nearing a month since Aragorn and Arwen had bound themselves to each other in secrecy. For half a year they had been courting, and Elrond had not blessed their actions and vowed that he would not unless Aragorn was to accept his place as king of Gondor. Lately, Arwen had begun to feel more and more exhausted. Rarely did she manage to hold down whatever she ate or drank. She retired to rest earlier every night now for the past several weeks. Elrohir and Elladan had grown worried that something was wrong with their sister. As did Elrond. It was only today, that upon finishing her breakfast, that Arwen was taken to the healers and found out something that excited her but left Elrond in a rage. He had not known of what Aragorn and Arwen had done and been doing. And now such actions had been brought to light. Elrond had locked himself in study. At the moment, Arwen was seeking out Aragorn to tell him that she carried his heir/heiress. Yet as she neared the training grounds where she would normally find him, Arwen had a sudden case of dizziness. A familiar sense filled her and she looked out to the nearest garden and saw something play out before her.

Arwen was smiling and laughing as she ran through the gardens of Rivendell. Weaving in and out of the mazes of flowers. Following the sound of a little girl's laughter. "I have caught you, penneth-nîn." She said. Arms wrapping around a child with hair as dark as hers and eyes as clear and blue as Aragorn's. The resemblance, was impossible to miss. This was her child. A daughter. She was a Peredhel. Human in appearance but with slightly tipped ears that poked out from under her hair. The girl in Arwen's arms squealed and giggled in delight as Arwen pulled the child into her lap and kissed her cheek.

The glimpse fades with the gentle sound of her voice singing to her. Arwen had seen her. Her daughter. Her beautiful daughter. Smiling, she hurried to Aragorn. The gruff ranger turned at the sound of the hurried footsteps. "Arwen? What is it? What has happened?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing has happened. I have the most joyous news to tell you!" She said as Arwen took his hands and squeezed them softly. "Aragorn, meleth-nîn, I am with child. A daughter. I have seen her!" Aragorn stood speechless and looked to be in shock, and yet joy and fear flickered to life in his eyes as he hugged Arwen to him and kissed her passionately.

* * *

**Middle Earth, TA 2981**

A year has gone by since Aragorn learned he was to be a father. He has been pacing for hours in the hallway outside of the healing room. Arwen's labored screams made him cringe and he wished for nothing more than to be in there holding her hand. But he had to remain out here with his adoptive father and brothers. The three of them also looked as if they wanted nothing more than to be in there soothing Arwen. Hours have gone by. Arwen has finally stopped screaming. Aragorn paused in his pacing. There was nothing but silence left the air thick with concern. There should have been a child's cry. Where was the cry? Panic began to set in. Had something gone wrong? Elrond placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulder to calm him as a child's cry then filled the air. Everyone let out a breath of relief. None of them knew they were holding it. Eagerly, Aragorn walked up to the door with Elrond and the twins as the healer came out. "You may see her now. But you can not stay long. The lady Arwen and child are both in need in of rest." The four men nod their heads and walked into the room. Aragorn's heart sped as he saw Arwen lying there. Cradling a child wrapped in a pink blanket to her. Arwen looked away from the cooing child and smiled to Aragorn and her father and brothers. Moving to her side swiftly, Aragorn sat down beside her.

"She is beautiful." Arwen breathed as she gently placed the babe in Aragorn's arms. He looked down at the sleeping child and saw that her ears were not quite that of a mortals nor that of an Elf, but somewhere between. A Peredhel.

"Aye. That she is, meleth-nîn." He said as he looked to her before allowing Elladan and Elrohir their turn to hold their niece.

"What shall we name her?" Arwen asked.

"Larauni. Meaning Elizabeth in the Common Tongue." Arwen smiled and looked to her father. Elrond's previous dislike of the thought of Arwen bearing a Peredhel, much less being bonded to Aragorn, seemed to have melted away by the joy this one babe had brought to the family. Elrond now gazed upon the babe with soft and loving eyes. To those in the room it looked as if he was holding something valuable. Breakable even. Arwen smiled softly and looked back to Arwen.

"It is a beautiful name. Larauni Aragorniel. Peredhel of Rivendell."

* * *

**Middle Earth, TA 2987**

Six years have come and go. A new light has come to Rivendell. It's halls were filled with the laughter of a little one. Larauni Aragorniel had grown beautifully over the years. She had dark brown that was almost black that flowed down to the middle of her back, but it was growing every year. Her blue eyes was always glittering with joy and love. And yet lately, she had been acting differently. An uncanny amount of mischief sparkled in her eyes whenever she eyed the walls surrounding Rivendell. This worried her naneth and daeradar greatly. One morning, Larauni could take no more of the secret feeling she held. The feeling of being trapped by the very walls that had kept her safe and allowed her to grow and play without worry all these years. Today was the day she was determined to get past the ever patrolling Lindir in the halls and Glorfindel at the walls to explore the forest that seemed to call her from beyond the walls.

The morning of her escape was early. The sun just barely started to peek over the edge of the valley's mountains. Many were still asleep. Even her naneth and daeradar. She was in luck that Lindir and Erestor happened to be asleep as well. This day, she dressed in a pale blue tunic lined with silver thread and black leggings. Larauni held her pale blue traveling boots in her hands as she silently walked through Rivendell. Her dark brown hair, only reaching the middle of her back, was put into a single braid down her back and tied off with a silver ribbon. When she came to the bridge, Larauni double checked to make sure that all was still silent, and to make sure that Lindir hadn't shown up from nowhere, as was his habit. Taking a deep breath, Larauni passed over the bridge then came to a stop just outside the gates of Rivendell to put on her boots. Lacing them up to her knees, she nodded happily then hurried in the direction of the river Bruinen that her naneth said was graced with a magic that protected her kin when the spell was spoken.

Halfway to the river, and well away from the borders of Rivendell, an orc pack descended upon the unsuspecting child. Larauni screamed and ran. She was not armed and did not even know how to wield a weapon. "Larauni!" Elrohir called. She looked to uncles as they seemed to appear from nowhere and ran to them. Screaming for them to help her. The twins narrowed their eyes on the orcs. Furious that such foul creatures would try to harm their niece.

"Larauni! Get down! Hide!" Elladan said as she passed him and ran for a cluster of boulders. Finally she was safe. Or so they thought. In the midst of the battle, Larauni screamed yet again.

**"LARAUNI!"** Elrohir and Elladan made quick work of the orcs before they ran to where they had heard her scream. But she was no longer there and her scream had stopped just as the last orc had been killed. Widely the twins searched for her. "Larauni!"

"Penneth! Where are you!" Elladan called. By midday they stopped their search for her and looked at each other with worry. "What was she doing so far out here?"

"I know not. I only hope she is safe." Elrohir said with a frown as they headed back to Rivendell. Hoping that by some miracle, she had found the hidden entrance that Mithrandir had led the Hobbit, Bilbo and the pack of Dwarves through years ago. "I do not think I could bear the news to our dear sister."

"Much less adar."

"Or Estel." The twins looked at each other with grave expressions. How were they to tell them that Larauni, who seemed to be the embodiment of life within Rivendell, had gone missing and could not be found.

"You do not think that…"

"Nay. We slaughtered every last one of them. Not a single one was able to get past us without being seen and disposed of. Come, brother. Let us hope she is in Rivendell." Elrohir nodded his head and that was the last of their conversation until they had reached Rivendell.


	3. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Tolkien. That right is reserved for him. I only lay claim to my four OCs. Some timeline events have been slightly altered for the purpose of fitting the story and the character's history. Not all Elvish translations may be correct and polite corrections would be nice. Please read and review. :) Enjoy!**

**Recommended Stories:**

Reflections: Beginnings by KD Skywalker

Reflections: Family by KD Skywalker

Ever After and Worlds Apart by SleepyHollow 5

Wanderlust by Raider-K

Call Me Maybe and If Walls Could Talk by Brigid the Fae

* * *

A Modern Time

_Sadi Boyux's Point of View_

Larauni Aragorniel. A woman born not of our time or race, but of a different world entirely. Larauni was born and raised in Rivendell, for six peaceful short years. Her mother is an Elf and her father is of the race of Men. The future king of Gondor. Chief of the Dúnedain, who are blessed with long life. Thus making her, what she called a Peredhel. A half-elf. And as such she is given a choice between the life of a mortal and the immortal life of an Elf. But this choice can only be made when she has reached of age. Though doubt and fear lingers in her heart, because should she even choose a mortal life, she will long outlive them.

When she first came to our world in 1996, she was only six years old and only spoke the language of her homeland. Sindarin. She was scared, frightful, and alone. When she was found, Larauni was brought to a place called an orphanage. The nice woman who ran the place, Mrs. Evans, treated each and everyone of the children there like her own flesh and blood. She became Larauni's mother of the heart. When Mrs. Evans learned that Larauni couldn't speak or write English, or Common Tongue/Westron, as Larauni had mentioned it to be called, Mrs. Evans just assumed that she had been raised in a foreign household. Which, in a sense, was right. Mrs. Evans taught her to talk, read, and write English. But Mrs. Evans always made it a point that Larauni didn't forget the language she was born to speak. Sindarin.

To help with that, on Larauni's tenth birthday, Mrs. Evans gave her a leather bound journal. Mrs. Evans told her she could write all her secrets, her dreams, about her day, how she was feeling, anything and everything she wanted in that journal. Larauni took advantage of this chance and did just that. When she wrote in it, she wrote in Sindarin so no others could read it but herself. She drew pictures of faces she said she could remember. Naneth, adar, daeradar, daernaneth, Elladan, Elrohir, Lindir, Glorfindel, and Erestor were the labels beneath all of her drawings. Every dream of her home she had, every memory she had, was written in that book that she spent much time with. Larauni hadn't had many or any friends at all here. At least not till she had met us. Elanor Sanchez (23), my little sister Alexis Boyux (19), who went by Alex for short, and myself, Sadi Boyux (21).

We hadn't judged her slightly pointed ears the way others did. It wasn't long before the four of us were best friends. Doing everything together. We were as close as we could be. Now fourteen years later, the four of us were living together. And we knew Larauni Aragorniel's, now 20, deepest secret. A secret that neither she or us could tell to anyone else.

* * *

_[Normal Point of View]_

3 O'clock PM. Larauni sighed. She had another two hours with the little ones she was babysitting and then she would be home for a girls night in with Elanor, Sadi, and Alexis. They had the plan to watch the Hobbit, then all three Lord of the Rings movies with Chinese take out. Larauni frowned a little as she thought about their movie choices. They hadn't protested, and the girls liked them, but Larauni liked them more than anyone in the house. And she had her reasons. She didn't carry her naneth's gift of foresight like her daeradar or daernaneth. But these movies and the books of this world, had given her a good insight into the past and future of Arda. In some ways, it was almost frightening to know the things she now knew, but at the same time it was comforting. Larauni had picked these movies to satisfy her longing for home and to gaze upon the faces of her family once more.

_"Some say our destiny is tied to the land, as much a part of us as we are of it. Others say fate is woven together like a cloth, so that one's destiny intertwines with many others. It's the one thing we search for, or fight to change. Some never find it. But there are some who are led."_

Larauni looked to the tv that the little ones were watching and smiled a little. Six year olds Amanda and Ashley, twin sisters, were in love with Disney's Pixar's movie Brave and Larauni found it interesting that she couldn't have agreed more with Merida's opening lines. But at the same time she found herself mentally scolding Merida. The princess needed to be careful what she wished for. Larauni thought of Merida's words at the end of the movie.

_"Some say fate is beyond our command, but I know better. Our destiny is within us. You just have to be brave enough to see it."_

And again, she was right. One did just have to be brave enough to see that their destiny laid inside of themselves. Of course thinking of all this, made her wonder how Amanda and Ashley would have reacted if they knew their favorite babysitter was a princess herself. A real one at that too. _I'd never be allowed to leave._ Larauni thought with a silent laugh and a shake of her head. Feeling a buzz in her back pocket, Larauni pulled out her cell and smiled at seeing it was a text message from Alexis.

**From:** Alexis

**Message: **Sadi said we'll order the food fifteen minutes prior to you getting home. :)

Larauni smiled. Her friends were the best! She couldn't have asked for better friends. They knew exactly when to order the food so that when she got home and it arrived, it would still be nice and hot.

**From:** Lara

**Message:** Thnxs! U guys r the best! :3

Larauni hit send and tucked her phone away as she returned to cleaning up the dishes from lunch while the cookies cooked in the oven for the girls.

Finally, Amanda and Ashley's parents were home and the girls were enjoying some homemade sugar cookies. With Larauni's goodbyes said to them, she left. Eager to get home and into comfy pajamas so as to start her movie night and enjoy her take out. The fifteen minute drive home wasn't bad and she had long since alerted the others she was on her way home. As promised, the food was nice and hot by the time she got in the door. "Mmmmm! Smells great!" Larauni exclaimed happily as she took her shoes off and set her purse and keys down on the stand near the door.

Larauni quickly changed into her pajamas, though she was not entirely happy that she was the last to do so, before she joined her friends in the dining room to fill their plates with Chinese food. As they did so, the three girls shared the fill of their day. Topics ranged from college for Alexis, to the hair salon for Sadi, to Elanor's day at the elementary school, and daycare with Larauni. It was a nice and normal evening for all of them. "Come on! Let's hurry and turn the lights out!" Alexis's eagerly said as they took their plates, and glasses of wine, to the living room to watch the movie in their usual seats. "We can light some candles to add to the mood." Alexis said, as she and her sister sat on the love seat. Elanor sat on the floor in front of the coffee table. And Larauni was curled up on one end of the couch.

"Alex, we don't need candles." Sadi said as she blinked at her sister curiously. Elanor shrugged but seemed to be debating something before hitting play for the Hobbit. Sadi was looking at Larauni with a bit of worry in her eyes while her sister was lighting two candles on the mantle place. The girls ate in silence as they watched their movies. "Larauni?"

"Hm?" Larauni looked to her friend.

"How long has it been since you have been home?" Sadi asked. Alexis and Elanor paused and looked at her as well. Lara frowned as she scrunched her face up a bit in thought.

"Fourteen...fourteen long years." Her friends frowned as she stared down in the wine in her cup. Nothing more was said after that. The three girls left their friend to her thoughts with peace as they turned their attention to the movie.

By the time they were watching the Fellowship of the Ring, and were still at the beginning, Frodo had just said the words, "You're late," when Alexis had fallen asleep. Sadi followed her with her head in Alex's lap just as Arwen was saying, "What's this? A ranger caught off his guard?" Larauni sighed silently to herself. _Oh, naneth, adar!_ She missed them both terribly! The sudden burst of thunder had been enough to startle the two sleeping girls awake with a scream. Making Larauni jump startled by them in return. Elanor sighed and set down her glass of water. "I think we should call it a night. It's still the weekend and we've got all tomorrow night to watch these again." They all nodded and took care of dishes then went off to bed. Larauni was asleep the moment her head had hit the pillow. _I guess I was more exhausted than I had thought I would be._ She thought to herself. Briefly, she could remember dreaming of Rivendell again, though she practically dreamed of it every night. Yet this time was different. There was a voice inside her head. One she knew she recognized, but for some reason Larauni could not place where she had heard this voice before.

The last sound Larauni heard that night, other than the voice in her head, was the sound of a sharp scream that woke her before a loud **BANG!** made everything go black.


	4. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Tolkien. That right is reserved for him. I only lay claim to my four OCs. Some timeline events have been slightly altered for the purpose of fitting the story and the character's history. Not all Elvish translations may be correct and polite corrections would be nice. Please read and review. :) Enjoy!**

**Recommended Stories:**

Reflections: Beginnings by KD Skywalker

Reflections: Family by KD Skywalker

Ever After and Worlds Apart by SleepyHollow 5

Wanderlust by Raider-K

Call Me Maybe and If Walls Could Talk by Brigid the Fae

* * *

Home Again

**22 September, TA 3001**

_Larauni's Point of View_

I thought I would feel pain, but instead I had never felt so peaceful in all my life. My body felt like it was lying on something heavenly soft. Something close to what I imagined laying on a fluffy cloud would feel like. Bright light was seeping into my blackened vision slowly. A sure sign that a new day had begun. Had that sound I heard simply be something falling? Had it been me falling from the bed and hitting my head? Taking in a deep breath, I expected to smell the scent of French Vanilla from the candle Elanor would have lit in the bathroom during her shower. But instead I smelled the scent of wild flowers. I could just make out the faint sound of a waterfall somewhere in the distance. The morning song birds were perched on their posts singing and saying good morning. Curiously my fingers spread out against the softest blankets I had ever felt. The sounds, the scents, the bedding. It all seemed familiar to me. Like from a distant dream. Taking another deep breath as I stretched with a yawn, I opened my eyes and looked around my surroundings curiously. The room I laid in was wide and open with plenty of space. The coloring was ivory and had vines creeping along the wrap around balcony attached to my room. _Where am I?_ I thought to myself as I sat up and took notice of the white long sleeved gown I was wearing. That's odd. This isn't what I fell asleep in. Taking a closer look at the gown, I noticed that the material it was made from, was nothing that was found on Earth. But on Middle Earth. This gown was Elven made. "Elven made." I repeated to myself then gasped with realization before darting out of my bed and onto the balcony.

My eyes go wide at the beautiful sight that greeted me. My breath felt stolen from me! This was the most wonderful sight to wake up to. **THIS** was the Last Homely House. I was home. **THIS** was my Rivendell. "Home! I'm home!" I exclaimed happily before turning and running back into my room. With my new realization, I came to see the room I was in was indeed my old room. The only things that had changed was that by my window now sat a writing desk with a bookshelf against the wall that had tons of books. My balcony had a table and two chairs. My bed was bigger so as to fit my grown size. And beside my changing curtain was a wardrobe full of clothing meant just for me. Everything else was the same. Nothing had been touched. _Naneth! Adar! Daeradar! I'm home! I wonder if you all know._ I found myself thinking as I walked over to my wardrobe and stopped as something glinted off the light of the sun from my changing curtain. Turning my head, I saw that a silver circlet was carefully hanging off the changing curtain. It brought a smile to my lips.

And yet as I thought of all this, I thought of how I had come home. It should not have been possible unless Gandalf or Saruman had found a way. I daresay it was safe to assume neither had found such a way. That bang then... I felt tears come to my eyes. It had not been me screaming and hitting my head. It had been Elanor screaming and the bang had come from a gun. ...We had been killed! _Why?!_ I thought. Saddened by this. My friends did not deserve such a fate in their world. I grieved for them and yet I had hoped the Valar would be kind enough to bring them here as well.

A knock soon interrupted everything I was feeling and I turned to my doors. "Enter." I said softly. Quickly regaining my calm and happy composure as I pushed my sorrow aside for the moment. There would be time to grieve more privately later. The door opened to reveal a young elleth with waist length hair that was a pale blonde and her eyes were a stormy grey.

"My lady. It is good to see you awake." She said with a most joyous smile. "Rivendell has missed you very much. I have never felt the valley so alive with joy before."

"It has always been alive." I said as I folded my arms lightly over my chest. The elleth frowned and shook her head.

"Not for fourteen years. The birds have never sounded so happy. Not since before…well since before today." I nodded a bit. "Oh, forgive me my lady! I am Raina, daughter of Sadron," Raina said with a bow of her head.

"Pleasure. I'm Larauni, daughter of Estel." I said. I should have said Aragorn, for that was his real name, but here in Rivendell, he was known first and foremost as Estel. Raina didn't seem at all surprised and instead just looked happy. Honored even.

"I am honored to meet you, my lady. My lord Elrond has asked me to be your handmaiden. If you will have me." I could only smile and nod my head.

"I would like that."

* * *

Some twenty or so minutes later, Raina had me bathed and smelling of lavender, dressed in a beautiful velvet dress of navy blue and white. The dress was ankle length and trailed along the floor. The sleeves were long and skinny till halfway towards my wrists where they flared out. She had my hair with two braids at the sides of my head, which I learned were called warrior braids, and brought them to the back of my head where it met the rest of my hair and was braided. Lastly came my navy blue flats to match my dress and the silver circlet. The design of the circlet, if I had to guess, looked similar, if not inspired by, my daeradar's head piece. Neither Raina nor I had a said much of anything during the time it took to get me ready. The only time we did talk it was to tell each other something about the other.

Raina had told me that Elladan and Elrohir had found me laying near the secret tunnel to the valley. "Were there any others with me?" I asked. Raina shook her head sadly.

"Nay my lady. Just you." She said, as she proceeded to tell me that they had brought me right to Glorfindel who then rode with all haste to Rivendell where I was handed off, to what she described as a stunned Lindir, then was brought to the Healing rooms where she said my daeradar tended to me then brought me to my room to rest. My daeradar, she said, couldn't have looked more worried yet overwhelmed even if he had tried. After that, conversation turned to learning about herself, followed by many questions all directed at learning about me. But there was still much for us to learn about one another. "There. You are beautiful!" I smiled with a gentle blush and took a peek at myself in the long mirror she must have pulled out from my washroom. With my hair pulled back, I could see that my ears had become as pointed as any other elleth's ear. "You are as beautiful as the lady Arwen, my lady." She said. I frowned a bit.

"Please...just call me Larauni. I am...not use to such formalities after all this time." Raina nodded her head.

"Does my naneth know I am here? What about my adar?"

"Yes, yes! They know, Larauni. And they are waiting for you in the Hall of Fire." Raina said, laughing at my nervousness and anxiousness. "Lucky for you, your adar was already in Rivendell."

"He's here?!" I asked stunned as I turned to face her. "How long has been here? When did he get here?!" Raina giggled and started to shoo me out of the room.

"He comes once every few months or so, though it seems more like he has come once every month."

"Why?"

"No one is sure. Some say it is set eyes upon the lady Arwen again. Others say it was for the hope that there would be news about you."

"What do you believe?"

"I believe it may be a bit of both. When you went missing, we feared that lady Arwen would fade from the grief of her missing elfling. I think your adar still feared such thoughts." I frowned at this. I did not mean to cause my mother to nearly fade! The thought tore at me! I have been without my parents all these years, and the thought of losing one, or having already lost one, frightened me more than anything! "But this time, he came back because he had a 'feeling' he needed to be here by this date," Raina said quickly as she smiled as she led me to the Fire Hall. "And it seemed that 'feeling' was the return of his child. He will be most pleased to see you." I smiled and ducked my head a bit as I thought about everyone. Raina had said that they knew I was here, but she did not mention if they knew I was awake now. How long had they been at my side whilst I slept? What did it take to get them eat, sleep, and go on about their daily lives?

The music that had been playing before I entered the hall stopped abruptly. As did any conversations that may have been going on around me. Eight sets of eyes were soon upon me. All with mixed feelings. Shock, disbelief, joy, relief. My eyes scanned each of theirs before I bit my bottom lip and smiled shyly. I felt like an elfling again. Truth be told, in that moment, I wish I could have been one. It would have been more expected for a child to run in and hug her parents right away and maybe even cry. Yet, here I stood as a full grown adult unsure of her own actions. I feared I no longer what knew what okay and what was not. "Hello."

The sound of my voice was all it took to snap everyone from their daze and before I knew it, I was being crushed in a tight hug by my uncles. "Can't. Breath. Squishing. Me…" I gasped as I tried to pry myself free from Elladan and Elrohir. The two laughed and I could see their eyes were watery. I smiled and brushed their single fallen tears away and kissed their cheeks. "I've missed you both too." Following their bone crushing hug, was a clasped hand on my shoulder and I looked up to meet Glorfindel's eyes.

"You have given us quite the scare, penneth."

"Amin hiraetha, Glorfindel." I said quietly and was fairly surprised when he pulled me into a hug.

"Ú-moe evaded, penneth." I smiled and nodded my head as I hugged him back. It felt good to have the Balrog Slayer's arms around me again. He was the older brother I was not blessed to already have before I came into this world. He was a treasured friend and teacher. Awkward hugs were shared with Erestor and Lindir, as I never really had hugged them before as an elfling. But perhaps that is more so because Erestor always frightened me and I was always out to sabotage Lindir with pranks that were aided by my ever mischievous uncles. Daeradar approached me slowly and pulled me into a tight hug that was almost enough to keep me from breathing.

"Larauni. It brings my heart joy to finally see you home."

"It is good to finally be home. I have missed Rivendell terribly. The world I was in could not compare to the beauty of the valley," I said with a teary eyed smile. He placed a kiss to my forehead and I was left to stand before my parents.

Naneth looked like she had forgotten to breath and adar was no better. I rubbed the back of my neck and walked up to them as they rose from their seats and met me halfway. "Naneth, adar." I breathed. That's when naneth gasped and placed a hand upon my cheek. I closed my eyes tightly. I felt the tears I had been holding back since discovering my untimely death, as well as that of my friends, spill down my face as I held her hand close. Oh, how I missed her soft and delicate touch.

"Larauni. My little Lara." She whispered so softly. If I had not been standing close to her, I might not have heard her. She called me by my childhood nickname and my flood gates were released full force as I took in a shaky breath.

"Naneth!" She wrapped her arms around me and held me close. I nuzzled myself into her shoulder after she covered my face in kisses and cried.

"The Valar have blessed us truly! For you are safe and home now. But I have missed so much. You are no longer the elfling I had last seen falling asleep in her bed." I laughed just a little and sniffled as I pulled back enough to look at her.

"I will always be your elfling, naneth! A child does not stop being their naneth's elfling ever!" She smiled through her blurred tears and kissed me again and again on my cheeks and forehead and the top of my head before I was pulled into a hug by strong arms.

"Adar." He smelled of the wild. The trees, the rivers. "Raina said you were drawn to come home."

"Aye, and now that reason stands before me as a grown woman and no longer the small child I remember." I smiled and held his rough hands to my face as he used his thumbs to brush my tears away.

"I have missed you and naneth terribly."

"And we have missed you, iel-nîn." At long last I was home where I belonged. Safe and sound in the hidden valley that was my home. And in the comforting arms of my family.

* * *

**Elvish:**

Amin hiraetha = I'm sorry

Ú-moe evaded, penneth = There is nothing to forgive, little one


	5. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Tolkien. That right is reserved for him. I only lay claim to my four OCs. Some timeline events have been slightly altered for the purpose of fitting the story and the character's history. Not all Elvish translations may be correct and polite corrections would be nice. Please read and review. :) Enjoy!**

**Recommended Stories:**

Reflections: Beginnings by KD Skywalker

Reflections: Family by KD Skywalker

Ever After and Worlds Apart by SleepyHollow 5

Wanderlust by Raider-K

Call Me Maybe and If Walls Could Talk by Brigid the Fae

* * *

The Dance

**22 October, TA 3001**

_Larauni's Point of View_

A month has come and gone already. I've learned how to ride a horse, freshened up in my skills of archery and sword play, and more importantly...I've learned to 'ballroom' dance for the feast that is to be held in my honor. A welcome home sort of party really. Daeradar says many people will be there. These people being lady Galadriel, lord Celeborn, King Thranduil, and Prince Legolas. If I am to be honest, I am thrilled to see Legolas. I am curious to see if he would look anything like what I have seen in those movies. "Larauni!" My head turns to face the one who had called my name.

"Raina. What is it?" I asked as I turned to face the elleth.

"It is my lord Elrond. He has requested your presence in the Fire Hall." I nodded my head. _Time to dance again..._ I thought with a sigh as I walk with Raina to my lesson. "Are you excited for tonight?" I smiled a little at her.

"Sort of. I think I am more excited to see Thranduilion." Raina giggled.

"He is handsome, or so I heard." I arched a brow at her.

"What is he like, Raina?"

"My lady, do you have a crush on the Prince?" She asked me teasingly. I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I shook my head stubbornly.

"No. Of course not. I do not even know him!"

"But you want too!" Raina giggled. I blushed and looked at her with my eyes wide.

"Raina!" She laughed and took off running. I laughed and shook my head before lifting the skirt of my dress and running after her. "You are in for it now!" I teased as we ran through the halls giggling madly like two little elflings.

* * *

When we got to the Fire Hall, Raina left my side with a bow of her head. Taking in a deep breath, I walked forward towards my daeradar. He had his back turned to me. "You wished to see me?" Daeradar turned and faced me.

"Ah, Larauni." He smiled and wrapped his arms around me in a gentle hug. "Yes, I did. I wish to see how you have progressed with your lessons."

"In dancing?" I asked. My face scrunching in dislike. I liked music, truly I did, but I could only take having to hear the same old music so many times before it would start to drive me crazy.

"Yes. Come. Let me see." I held in a groan.

"But daeradar, I do not even have a partner!" I argued. Hoping it would get me out of this.

"I would be honored to be your partner, my lady." I turned at the unfamiliar voice. Standing there stood the most handsome ellon I had ever seen. He looked pale with fair porcelain skin. Pale golden blonde hair that reached his mid back with two warrior braids on either side of his head, woven to meet behind his head. He was dressed in various shades of greens to brown leather boots that reached his knees.

"Legolas Thranduilion. Mae govannen." My eyes widened. This was Prince Legolas, son of Elven King Thranduil, and the crowned prince to Mirkwood (also once known as Eryn Lasgalen). Legolas bowed his head to daeradar but kept his eyes on me. His eyes are what captivated me the most. They were a crystal blue that made me think of the bluest ocean waters on a sunny day. Heat rose to my cheeks as he came forward.

"Lord Elrond." He reached out his hand and gently lifted one of mine to his lips, which he brushed against the back of my hand in a kiss. "You must be lady Larauni. You are as beautiful as your naneth." I blushed even more as I smiled and bowed my head to him.

"Hannon le, my lord..." He held onto my hand longer than needed and strangely enough, I did not mind. The feeling of my hand in his had my nerves tingling pleasantly. "But please. Call me Legolas. There is no need for formality here."

"Very well. Then you may call me Larauni." He smiled then slowly released my hand. Daeradar smiled and moved to the side as he motioned for us and his minstrels to begin. "I'm warning you, you have centuries to learn this. I have not." Legolas chuckled as his hand came to rest on the small of my back.

"I trust you will do fine." I could feel his breath against my skin from how close we were and it was enough to send shivers through my body as heat rushed to my cheeks. One hand was held in his and the other rested upon his shoulder. "Shall we?" With a nod of my head, he lead me into the beginning of a waltz.


	6. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer: I do not own the world of Tolkien. That right is reserved for him. I only lay claim to my four OCs. Some timeline events have been slightly altered for the purpose of fitting the story and the character's history. Not all Elvish translations may be correct and polite corrections would be nice. Please read and review. :) Enjoy!**

**Recommended Stories:**

Reflections: Beginnings by KD Skywalker

Reflections: Family by KD Skywalker

Ever After and Worlds Apart by SleepyHollow 5

Wanderlust by Raider-K

Call Me Maybe and If Walls Could Talk by Brigid the Fae

* * *

Thanksgiving Special

**28 November, TA 3001**

_Larauni's Point of View_

A near full three months had passed since I came home. Somehow, Legolas had convinced his father to extend his stay. I am not sure how it happened, but it did. And I felt rather glad for it. His presence has been a welcomed comfort, even if it makes focusing on my marksman lessons hard. However, I would find no peace of mind this day. For I had something troubling me. As I walked through the gardens of Rivendell, I thought of today's date and what it had meant on Earth. Today was the day the humans there called Thanksgiving. From what I had learned, it was a day of giving thanks. A day meant to be spent with friends and family and a grand feast of sorts. With a sigh, I took a seat upon a bench in the garden and began to braid my hair. A habit I usually did when I was thought. "Something troubles your mind, Lara." I looked up and met the eyes of my naneth. I smiled a little and moved over so she could sit with me. "Iel-nîn, what is that troubles you?"

"There is just something, a tradition of sorts, that was celebrated this day on Earth."

"And what is this tradition?" She asked me. Motioning for me to turn my back to her. Upon doing so, naneth began braiding my hair. Weaving strands in with my circlet as she went.

"It is a day called Thanksgiving."

"And what do they do on this day?"

"Nothing too special, nana. Today is suppose to be a day of giving thanks for the things you are grateful to have. Friends, family, food, shelter, elflings...And there is a gathering of family and occasionally friends. There is also a feast."

"This does indeed sound like a lovely day, iel-nîn." I carefully nodded my head but sighed sadly. "You wish to try it?" I looked at her over my shoulder and smiled sadly.

"I do, for when this day came on Earth, I was always very lonely even though the girls I was living with tried their best to involve me with their own families. I was often sad because I did not have you, daeradar, adar, or the others." Nana frowned and held me to her after she finished her braid.

"I am so sorry, Lara. You must have been terribly sad." I hugged her back and nuzzled into her. "But you have us now. I say we go see your daeradar and see about this...day of thanks." I gasped and pulled back to look at her.

"But nana! It is so late notice!" She simply smiled and waved it off. Rising to her feet, she took hold of my hand and pulled me up with her. She quickly adjusted my circlet, something I tolerated yet scowled at, before linking our arms together as we walked for daeradar's study.

* * *

Within the hour, daeradar had the cooks preparing an Elven feast while word quickly traveled around Rivendell. It had filled my heart with such joy at watching the way everyone moved about. Eager to prepare things. Though for a short moment I was sad, as I briefly remembered that adar would not be here, not even if we sent word to him now. But at least there was still one holiday he could be home for. And that warmed my heart. "Larauni!" I halted in my steps towards my chambers when I heard someone calling my name. "Larauni!" Curiously, I turned and was met with the sight of Legolas taking hurried strides towards me.

"Legolas? What is it? Has something happened?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"No. But word has not failed to reach my ears of your suggested idea to your daeradar." I blushed a bit.

"Oh. Yeah. It is not a foolish notion is it?"

"No, not at all. In fact, I do quite like the side of this holiday. And I would be most honored if you would allow me to escort you to the feast, my lady." I arched a brow at him and giggled.

"The honor would be all mine, my lord," I told him as I curtsied as he took hold of my hand.

"Then it is settled!" He looked past me in the direction I had been going before looking back to me. "May I walk you to your chambers?"

"You may. I do love having your company."

"And I yours." So with my hand on his offered arm, we walked down the hall to my chambers while we spoke of what we hoped would be prepared to eat.

* * *

When we were at the feast that night, I sat with my family with Legolas as our honored guest. I explained briefly that one of the most basic points about this holiday, was to make known that which you are grateful for. Friends, family, your home, the food. Anything. So with that in mind, daeradar stood up and called for attention. "As you all know, we have gathered this day to give thanks. On this day, I give thanks to have my family and treasured friends." Daeradar raised his glass and was met with the hails of many others in the room.

"I give thanks to family, to my most dearest friends..." I held my glass towards Legolas, who smiled and bowed his head, and Raina. "And to my return to Imladris. My home." The room erupted with cheers as glass carefully clinked together in toasts. Nana reached over from beside me and hugged me to her. Placing a kiss on my head.

"Le melon, Larauni."

"Le melon, nana."

* * *

**Elvish:**

Le melon = I love you

**Happy belated Thanksgiving my fabulous readers!**


End file.
